One song, One spark
by Aloharocker
Summary: Typical Post RENT Mark x Roger. Review if you like it... or to suggest something
1. Chapter 1

Post RENT eventual Mark x Roger Rated T for language/ suggestion.

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT or anything related, no matter how much I wish I did. Especially Roger.

* * *

"Why can't I write a fucking song?" Roger thought aloud, sprawled on the ragged couch in the loft, his battered guitar across his lap.

Mark was out shooting a new segment for Buzzline, his first after renegotiating his contract for a more freelance schedule. It was times like this when Roger pulled out his guitar and tried to write something. Just feeling the strings under his fingers brought back painful memories, but they needed the money. Mark's stuff was great, but he couldn't mooch off his best friend forever. The whole reason they came to New York was to be independent, and he was the only one NOT living it.

'The only thing I've written since I left the band, was the song for Mimi, it took a pathetic year then I buried it with her casket. Now I'm going to die a nobody, like April, like Angel, like Mimi.'

He thought about turning back to drugs, some of his best shows, so he was told, happened when he was too high to remember. No, Mark had worked too hard and put up with too much to get him clean to go back now. Their group was thinning fast enough, he didn't need to add to it, and leave Mark ultimately alone.

"Hey." Mark called, opening the door.

Roger looked over with little to no interest and called out a half-hearted response.

"I found a job for you." Mark said, putting away his coat, scarf and beloved camera.

He had Roger's full attention now. He put his guitar on the floor under the coffee table.

"No fucking way!" he said trying to sound excited.

"Yeah! Buzzline's looking for a music expert to do a local up-and-coming bands segment."

Roger looked at him in disbelief. Mark was trying to put him back into the music scene. Music was the whole reason he was so fucked up. He would probably get hooked on drugs again, but he wanted to try. This would be the ultimate test, and he needed to prove to Mark that he could do something right.

"Thanks"

Mark looked over at his depressed roommate, he could see the beginnings of a smile playing on his lips. Those lips. No, he couldn't think about that right now. Roger was his best friend. That's all.

"We should go out and celebrate." He said trying to avoid looking at Roger.

"With what money?"

"I dunno, we could call Collins, he's always got something."

"I don't even have the job yet. It's a little early to celebrate."

"Or we could just stay here."

Mark looked down at his feet. He hadn't really gone out since Maureen dumped him, hell he hadn't gotten laid since Maureen dumped him and it was coming up on a year now since she had broken the news to him about Joanne. Needless to say it had been a long year, in more ways that one.

He let his mind wander, the sudden spark in Roger's eyes after he mentioned the job turned him on beyond belief. No, he repeated to himself. It's Roger. You had Maureen, he had Mimi and April. There couldn't possibly be anything between you two. It couldn't work. It shouldn't work.

He glanced up. Roger was staring at him, glassy eyed.

"It's still early, I could set up a formal interview for you." Mark offered, for the sake of conversation.

"Mark." Roger whispered.

Mark wasn't sure he could respond. He managed to squeak out a "yeah."

"I … don't know."

Mark was tired of playing around, he had to take the chance.

"Yes you do," he whispered softly "because I feel it too."

Roger couldn't believe his pierced ears. He also couldn't hold back anymore. He needed something to make him feel alive again. How could it have taken this long for him to realize everything the filmmaker did turned him on? The way he looked behind the camera, the look on his face when the precious camera was in danger, the way he slept- curled softly like a little kid, the way his light blue eyes exposed everything, the way he mumbled to himself in the shower. Roger had it bad.

"Mark."

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

"Prove it."

* * *

Please review. i'll continue if i get enough of a response/suggestions. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everybody that reviewed and asked me to continue. This is probably going to be the last chapter, but no guarantees. I had to up the rating for this one, hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: Still no owning by me. tear

* * *

Roger motioned for him to come over to the couch. It took everything Mark had to keep from sprinting into the rocker's arms. He walked over slowly and perched on the furthest edge. Mark wasn't about to make this easy, he wanted Roger to work for something again.

"Come closer." Roger all but growled, he wanted Mark so bad.

"Why can't you just come to me?" Mark teased, pouting.

"I could, but I won't. I can wait." Two could play that game.

Mark watched him lay back down, making no move to get up again. The way his chest rose and fell rapidly in anticipation combined with the way his fly was starting to strain was almost too much, but Mark held fast.

"I guess I'll just go edit that new piece for work then." He responded nonchalantly, getting up and stretching. His shirt went up with his arms, and he peeled it off, throwing it over the back of the couch.

Roger couldn't take it any more, this guy was the biggest tease he'd ever been with.

"I don't think so."

He stood up to facing Mark, pulling him in, trailing his guitar roughened hands over the pale flesh of his neck. Their lips met. Roger could taste the tea Mark was always drinking. He slid his hands down the anxious filmmaker's back until they were inside the back pockets of Mark's jeans, forcing them closer. With their faces pressed together Roger could feel the heat of Mark's blush radiating over him. He pulled back slightly.

"Convinced?"

Mark smiled and unbuttoned Roger's fly.

"I think I need a little more persuasion."

Roger responded by pulling him back in for a slow deep kiss, hot tongues caressing each other. Mark threaded his fingers through Roger's thick blonde hair. They stumbled to the bedroom, tongues still clashing.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Roger, please!"

"mmm. I like it when you beg."

He pulled back grinning until Mark gave a grunt of impatience, running his hands wherever they could go.

Roger pulled off his own shirt now, and Mark finished removing his jeans, lingering in all the right places.

"Last chance." Roger mumbled, as Mark stood back up.

"Roger!"

"Yeah?"

"Please!" he moaned back.

"Sure, all you had to do was ask."

Mark let himself be pushed onto the pathetic excuse for a mattress.

"I love you." Roger moaned into his exhausted partner's ear, two hours and a pile of condom wrappers later.

"I know. I love you too." Mark said panting.

"Get off for a sec, I want to go get something." Roger said nudging him off his sweaty chest.

"What ever it is, it can wait." Mark responded.

"No, it really can't, trust me it'll be worth it."

Mark obeyed with a sigh. Roger was very determined when he wanted to be.

He left the bedroom, still naked, while Mark watched his retreating form paying special attention to his very nice butt.

The musician came back with, what else, his guitar and perched on the side of the bed. Mark scooted closer, looking on curiously, and Roger began to play his guitar for the first time in months.

_I can't believe that it took so long _

_To realize what was right in front of me_

_I don't know what I would have done_

_Without you right here takin' care of me._

_I never thanked you for all you did_

_And now I know how much it meant_

_Now I know what I've been missin'_

_For all those years I tried to tell myself_

_That this was wrong._

_Now I know this is so right_

_You with me_

_I shouldn't have given up_

_On you with me._

_Thank you for stickin' around_

_You could have left_

_No one would have blamed you_

_But you stayed right here_

_Right here_

_With me._

There were tears in they eyes of both men by the time Roger finished singing the last line.

"Thank you." Mark choked out.

Roger gave him a sweet kiss, and when separated they knew, it would be a long time before Roger stopped playing again.

* * *

Let me know what you think! i love suggestions and constructive crit. Also check out my other stories, they're all RENT related at this point. 


End file.
